


Fallen God

by Coffeefairy123



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And then I realize I can't sleep because I have to much inside my head..and then I feel better, F/M, How Do I Tag, I started writing this at 3 in the morning if that helps, My First Fanfic, Oh wait, Other Marvel Characters mentioned - Freeform, Yeah! Loki!, You know what.. no it doesn't it just makes me angry at myself like why don't you sleep bitch?!, and Thor oh oh and some other people, and they will all live and they will be happy dammit!, completely ignores Marvel universe, did i mention that Coulson gets Captain America cookies? cause he does, got to add some tags so people can find this piece of shit fic that i wrote, lol....yyyyaaaaaahhhhhh..I need help, ok so there's Loki, right tags that's what I was doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeefairy123/pseuds/Coffeefairy123
Summary: What if Loki was being controlled during the Avengers? What if he had gotten away after New York? What if the entire story had been different? Well this is the story of how its different. Loki Kidnaps the S.H.E.I.L.D. agent assigned to show Thor around D.C. But he accidentally finds himself falling in love with her. Will the secrets they uncover about themselves and each other drive them apart or bring them together?I wrote this based on the writing prompt "My intentions were to merely use you as bait to get my brother and his team here but now... I'm not giving you up without a fight".





	1. Don’t Touch My Cake!

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to @priyajedi for pre-reading and feedback! love you darling<3 couldn't have done it without you!

“DESIREE!” Amanda, my best and only friend I had, almost yelled my full name from her seat across the table.  
“What?!? Why are you yelling I’m sitting right here for crying out loud” I muttered. Fine I admit it I was being kind of be ass today, alright alright I was being a super, mega ass. I couldn't help it though. I had just spent an all-nighter to get my report done, my shower head exploded this morning and then I had tripped down my apartment stairs after I discovered that the elevator was broken, only to show up at work and have my boss tell me to scrap the report because they were going to be redoing the entire project.  
“First I’m not yelling I’m talking loudly and second it's because I have been talking to you for like five minutes and all you have done is glare at that poor pineapple smoothie you have been nursing!” she finished with a huff.  
“I’m sorry” Shit I was being a crappy person today, I rubbed my face thanking God for like the millionth time today that I had not put on any makeup “I’m just really tired and pissed off at my boss, didn’t mean to take it out on you”  
“Don’t worry about it babe” she said waving it off “everyone knows Fury’s a total pain in the ass and the fact that you can deal with him EVERY day and not commit murder gives you the right to be pissed off every now and then”  
“Aww! man you are the best!” I couldn’t help the smile spread across my face. Leave it to Amy to make me feel better on one of the worst days of my life. Amanda was like a ray of sunshine in my miserable and perpetually gloomy life.  
“I don’t usually mind working for Fury, it’s really only when he says my name that I get pissed off”  
“And we know how you hate your name now don’t we” Amanda chuckled, rolling her eyes.  
My mother used to be a History professor at University of Michigan Aka. she was a history nerd so when I came along of course she had to pick one of the strangest, most out of date names possible. And that ladies and gentlemen is how I came by the completely ironic name of Desiree. My mom had always told me that my name was like a charm because it meant “longed for” in Latin, my mom’s favorite language. If your name means something good then good things will happen to you is what so always told me but god did I hate it. I was 26 and had never even gone on a date, longed for my ass!  
“Why don’t you just ask him to call you Dee like everyone else does?” Amanda asked, taking a sip of my smoothie.  
“I did and he just glared at me and said he will call me by my name” I as I got up from the table, feeling like I needed something sweeter than a smoothie.  
“Where you going?” Amy asked.  
“To get a cookie or slit my throat, I’ll decide in line” I said completely deadpan.  
“Well good luck with that and remember that if you make a mess in Fury’s cafeteria he will probably raise you from the dead just to clean it up” she said with a wink.  
“The torment never ends” I said dramatically, taking my place in the cafeteria line.  
“Afraid not” said a voice behind me. I turned and came face to face to Phil Coulson.  
Agent Coulson had always been the perk of having to work with Fury. He had insisted on me calling him Phil instead of Agent Coulson, he said it made him feel more like a person instead of robot. This of course got a laugh out of me and we had been friends ever since.  
“Hey Phil, what’cha doing here? you don’t usually eat in the cafeteria.” I asked.  
“Actually I was looking for you” he said, grabbing one of the “Captain America” shield cookies that I was pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D. made just for him. I grabbed two shield cookies and a piece of the triple chocolate cake or as Amy and I call it “Diabetes on a plate”.  
“This isn’t going to be fun is it?” I said, more of a statement then a question. He laughed and the look I gave him said “I work for Fury, anything worse than that is just another level of hell”  
Phil laughed again, when we finally got back to my table Amy was already packing up her things.  
“Sorry babe but I have got to run” she waved at Phil as she bounced, yes bounced, back to her section of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“What?!” I snapped, exasperated by the smirk that was now firmly planted on Phil’s face. Normally you would never snap at an agent, especially one who ranks high then you, but Phil was different. He like it when you treated him like a normal person and after all the suffering Fury and put us both through there was strong friendship between Phil and me.  
“You two are very different” he laughed, unwrapping his cookie.  
“If you mean Amanda’s all rainbows, sunshine and unicorn shit and I’m all rainclouds, gloom, and sad emoji then yes, yes we are” I replied, returning his smirk.  
Phil snorts, something he doesn’t do very often “alright down to business” he clears his throat and brushes the crumbs from his hands.  
“Here we go” I muttered between big bites of cookie.  
“What do you know about norse mythology?” he asked.  
“Like Thor and Odin?” when he nodded I put my chin on my hand and chewed my second cookie thoughtfully “well let’s see, Norse mythology was 6th grade and second year of college so a far bit.”  
My mom had a certain type of mental disorder. She jumped from one point in history to another. So every 6 months to a year you could expect of get a ear full of whatever had recently caught her fancy. Phil knew this. My mom was difficult, don’t get me wrong she had be a great teacher before her condition start to deteriorate and was completely amazing at what she did the only real problem was to have an actual conversation with her about anything other than history was a task doomed to failure. This of course was the reason I knew so much about history, I had learned everything I could in hopes to form some sort of bridge. She had come to visit me about a year after I had gotten the job working as Fury’s personal beast of burden. I hadn’t known, nope she just showed up. Lucky for me it was Phil who security had call and not Fury. Phil had taken a liking to my mom and visa versa. The second time she came to visit, another surprise trip, she had even brought him homemade “Captain America” cookies. Needless to say Phil was now one of the family.  
“That’s good, how would you feel about meeting one in person?” he asked.  
“Wait, what?” I managed to get out between choking.  
“Apparently Thor needs a “babysitter” as Fury puts it and you were recommended” he finished, stealing the part of my cookie I had put down while choking.  
“Wait just one second! Do I even have security clearance for a job like that?!” I was baffled, working for Fury was bad enough but a Norse god, now that was an entirely different subject.  
“Actually I was the one who recommended you, If you can handle Fury for almost three years I’m sure Thor will be a breeze” Phil had moved on to eating my cake while I was frozen in a information induced stupor. As soon as I saw him take the first bite I snapped out of it and smacked his hand taking back my cake. Phil just shrugged, licking the last bit of frosting off his fork, waiting for me to get my head around what he had just told me.  
To everyone else we must have looked like a young women very angrily eating cake she had just stolen from a rather mournful agent. We were ridiculous.  
When I had finished my cake “what would I have to do?” I asked.  
“Not much, keep an eye on him, answer his questions when you can” it sounded easy but then again so did jumping off a cliff. Ironically I had feeling that both would end in the same results, me going splat.  
“FFFIIIIIINNNNNEEE!” I dragged out, resting my head in my hands “when do I start?”  
“Now” Phil grabbed my hand and started dragging me before I even had the chance to protest.  
“Here we go” I thought “I wonder how long it will take me to hit the bottom?”


	2. By Odin’s Beard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 will have both Dee's as well as Loki's perspectives. Hope you all like it! PLEASE comment and let me know how I am doing and if there's anything you would like to see in later chapters.  
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!<3<3<3

“Hi” I said quietly with a wave. Okay I know it wasn’t the most creative introductions ever but what was I supposed to say? Here is a six and a half foot god standing in front of me a five foot tall paper pusher.  
“Greetings, you must be Lady Desiree” he says bowing slightly. Wow! Okay I never thought a god would be so polite.  
“Yep that’s me but you can just call me Dee” my hands were shaking from how nervous I was.   
“Hell girl! Pull it together!” I mentally slapped myself.  
“As you wish Dee” he smile “So I understand that you are to accompany me”   
“It seems so” we stood there for a second before I lost it “to tell you the truth I honestly didn’t even get assigned till about 12 minutes ago so I’m not really sure about what exactly I am supposed to be doing”   
Thor’s response was not what I expected. He laughed “Then why don’t we discover what we are supposed to be doing?” he asked.  
“That sounds like a good plan” I returned his smile, maybe this assignment wasn’t going to be so bad after all.  
We tracked down Coulson, who had ditched me after shoving me in a room with Thor, sitting in his office.  
“Phil” I said walking in without knocking, Thor at my heels “what are we supposed to be doing?”  
“Didn’t you read the brief?” he asked.  
“No Phil” I spoke to him like he was a very slow and confused child “there is no brief, so why don’t you try telling us hmm?”  
If gods can snicker then Thor sure did.   
“It would seem like a wise idea to do as the lady says Agent Coulson” he said with a smile.  
“Of course, Fury just wants you to take him around and get him acquainted with D.C.” he smiled at me “nothing too hard right? As you can see Thor has already been given civilian clothes so it should be no trouble” he smiled and went back to work.   
Well what is a girl to do? I shrugged and took Thor to the main Floor.  
“If we are going to be walking around D.C. do you mind if we stop by my apartment first so I can change into something a little more suited for walking?” I was currently wearing a pencil skirt and heels I at least wanted to grab my sneakers.  
“Of course not, lead the way” he smile again, I was beginning to think this guy was nothing but smiles just like Amy. They would be perfect for eachother.  
“Cool come on it’s about 15 minutes down the street” I said leading the way.  
When we got to my apartment I told Thor to have a seat in the living room and went to get changed. I changed into a comfy pair of jeans and a baby-doll T. Walking out of my room I grabbed a hair tie for my mop of brown curls and my sunglasses.   
“Alright I’m all ready” I said coming into the living room “where to first?”

*************************************************************************************************************  
We walked all day. Thor was a good sport offering to take breaks every so often. He laughed when I had tried to apologize for slowing him down and told me not to worry that even if he didn’t already know that humans have less stamina than asgardians then he would have figured it since I was so much smaller than him and had to practically run just to keep up. All in All Thor was a good sport. We got to be good friends, the next day we finished our tour of D.C. On the third day I took him cuisine hopping, at Coulson’s expense of course.   
Thor and I spent a week together in comfortable conrodarey. He was easy to like, straightforward and fun so I wasn’t to surprised when on the eighth day when I brought him back to S.H.I.E.L.D. that he hugged me and announced that I was a good friend. There are worse things in life than having a god as a friend.  
I walking home weary but happy. When I got to my apartment something felt off. I couldn’t quite place it but there was definitely something wrong, a tingle to the air. I had taken basic S.H.I.E.L.D. combat so I wasn’t to worried about a burglar. I slipped off my shoes and walking as quietly as I could into the Kitchen when the lights came on. There sitting at my Kitchen table was a man.   
“Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my house?” I asked as calmly as I could.  
“I little Human?” He said gesturing to himself “I am Loki” and gee wiz Batman if this guy hadn’t just broken into my house I would have curled up at his feet because his voice, his face, and his body were all gorgeous.   
“Is that supposed to impress me?” Ha! take that you smug bastard. Now egging on a god is probably one of the stupidest thing you can do but I was tired, my feet hurt and this guy had just royally pissed me off. “Because if it is” I pause to rake my eyes over him hoping it came out condescending “it isn’t working” I smirked as I saw him falter ever so slightly. I walked passed him to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water I hopped up on the counter waiting for him to continue on with whatever he had to say.   
He looked at me for a moment before speaking again “you do not know who I am do you?”  
“Of course I do” I took another drink of my water “your Loki you just told me” I finished as dryly as possible.  
This got me a smile, or should maybe a smirk, It was hard to tell.  
“I can see why my brother has taken such a liking to you” he almost purrs the words out  
“OOOHHHHH I see” I said realizing why he was here “If this is one of those sibling things where you have to take it just because he has it then I’m afraid you got the wrong girl. I am just the one assigned to take him around D.C.” I hopped off the counter and tossed what was left of my water back in the fridge. I turned back around to find Loki standing an inch away. Damn this guy could move and standing in front of my I realized just how tall he actually was. Thor was big with wide shoulders and massive arms but Loki was built more like a dancer, all lean muscle. He looked taller than Thor by at least an inch and he was in no way less intimidating. Maybe I shouldn’t have been such a little shit, oh well no taking it back now. I tilted my head all the way back so I could look at him in the face.  
“What?” I asked trying to keep a deadpan tone.  
“I like you” he said, okay so that’s not what I was expecting but hell I’ll take it over being turn to ash any day “And this is not about taking something my brother has” he finished. He took a step towards me, how I managed to not move was beyond me but there I stood rooted to the floor as   
Loki the god of mischief reached up and brushed a piece of hair from my face tucking it behind me ear.   
“I’m here because I need something he will chase” he whispered.  
“Shit! Why me! Didn’t Thor have an actual girlfriend somewhere? Why did he have to decide to come after me!” as all these thoughts went spinning around I thought I heard Loki whisper the faintest of apologies just before the darkness swallowed me.

*************************************************************************************************************

When I woke I was on a couch. It took a minute for everything to come back. Right Loki kidnapped me, great. I sat up and looked around, from what I could tell I was in a penthouse. Loki was sitting on the bench under the window on the far side of the room.  
He looked over at me “I won’t hurt you” he said quietly as if expecting me to try and run for it “I just need you so that my brother will come.”  
“I know you won’t hurt me” this got me a surprised look.  
“And how do you know that?” he tilted his head to the side, I had to suppress a laugh. He looked like a cat.  
“Just a feeling” I smiled as if he were a small frightened child because for some reason that’s just the vibe I got from him. And I could always trust my vibes.  
“You are a strange human” he started shaking his head as if I was all wrong “ don’t you know I” he laughed and it sounded almost painful “I’m the villain of this story”  
“A villain is just a victim whose story hasn’t been told” I said gently, drawing my knees up to my chest. Loki just stared at me for a moment then he stood and walking over to me and stopping about 2 feet away.   
“Can you stand?” he asked, he seemed skittish now, where did all that self-confidence he had in my kitchen go?  
“Yes, where are we going?” I said standing.  
“We have to leave, come here” he said offering his hand. I took it, there wasn’t much else I could do. As soon as I did he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me and then whoosh. There was wind whipping around us and lights dancing in front of my eyes and then nothing.  
How many times was I going to pass out today? When I woke up I was laying on a another couch, this time in a European styled room. Loki was at his post by the window.  
“Sorry I keep passing out on you today” I don’t know why I was apologizing I was the one that was kidnapped after all.  
Loki stood and walking over sat on the couch next to me.  
“Are you sure you're alright?” he sounded genuinely concerned “I didn’t realize that my magic would have such an effect on you”  
“That was magic?” I asked, he nodded “what did it do?”  
“It was teleport magic” he said calmly.  
“Really!! That’s so cool!! Where are we now!” I couldn’t hide my excitement. I had always liked fantasy books and such and now it was like I was actually in one.  
“Italy, Florence to be precise” he seems bewildered by by my reaction “I kidnapped you and yet you seem excited about it” I couldn’t help but laugh he looked so confused.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” I choked out between giggles. For a god of mischief he was freaking hilarious “It’s just that I have always liked the idea of magic so to actually experience it is, well it’s completely AMAZING!” alright I may have let my inner fangirl out a little bit too much.   
Loki gave just a hint of a real smile “You are one strange human” he got off the couch and walked back to the window.  
“Is this where you trap Thor? Because if it is I might suggest going somewhere where he can make less of a mess although I still don’t think he will be coming after me” I said, shrugging trying to keep my tone as light as possible.  
Loki looked at me “what’s your name?” Damn! This guy just keeps throwing curve balls.  
“Desiree” I said quietly, I needed to stop looking at him in the face, his green eyes were far too pretty for my to keep my train of thought.  
“Desiree” he said smoothly taking up his position a the window again, the syllables of my name flowing over his lips like honey.  
“Are you doing that with magic?” I asked, earning a surprised look from him.  
“What am I doing?” He asked.  
“That” I said gesturing to him him “that thing you just did when you said my name”  
“I didn’t do anything” Loki was telling the truth, although it seemed that the fact that I had thought the way he talks was magic was making him far to happy.  
“So what do we do now?” I asked coming up next to him by the window.  
“We move” he said standing beside me “do you feel up to it?” he asked.  
I turned to look at him “I’m fine although I can’t promise not to pass out” I said with a wink.  
Loki smiled at me sadly, he pulled me close and we wrapped our arms around each other. It felt different from before the magic didn’t come immediately. We stood wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before the tingle came over my skin, Loki whispered next to my ear “I’ll go slowly this time so hold on to me” I tightened my arms around him and put my face against his chest.   
I didn’t pass out but it was a close call as my legs gave out. Loki held me up as my head swam “are you alright?” he asked, sounding concerned.   
“I’m fine” I replied closing my eyes and taking some deep breaths to get myself under control. When I opened them I realized I was in yet another room that looked to be an apartment.  
“So where are we this time” I asked tuning my head to look out the window not bothering to extract myself from his arms just yet.  
“St. Petersburg, Russia” he told me, picking me up as if I weighed nothing and setting me on the window seat “we will stay here for the time being”   
“How long has it been since you….um...since we met?” I asked, I had spent all but a handful of moments unconscious.  
“About 3 days” he said leaning against the wall next to the window. Okay, one that lean should be illegal because DAMN! Was it sexy and two I hadn’t eaten in 3 days and was seriously getting hungry.  
“Well I don't know about gods but we humans have to eat every so often and I apparently haven’t eaten in 3 days soooo” I trailed off hoping that Loki would get the hint.  
“Oh, you want food” he said it like the thought had never occurred to him.  
I laughed and rolled my eyes “come on” I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.  
“What are you doing?” he asked curiously.  
“I’m making my kidnapper buy me dinner” I laughed.

*************************************************************************************************************  
“This human is rather interesting” Loki thought as he watched her take yet another shot of vodka. He had brought her to a small bar that he had visited on his few trips to earth in recent years. She had eaten her fill and them given him a smile that said he was in for a great deal of trouble.  
“Shots” she said “you are doing shots with me”  
“You do know that I can not get drunk on human alcohol” I tried to tell her but she just rolled her eyes.  
“Well if you can’t get drunk then I'll get drunk for both of us” she stated before downing her first shot.  
By her 5th shot she had become quite drunk and started arguing with a young man at the bar.  
“Well my boyfriend is like a god” I heard the man say as I walked up to them.  
“Well my boyfriend is an ACTUAL god” she said back which apparently was amusing as they both broke out laughing.  
“I think that is enough drink for you” I grabbed the glass she was about to throw back.  
“LOKI!” she shouted happily, jumping up to throw her arms around my neck “you’re so pretty” she giggled.   
“I believe it is time that we leave” I had to wrap my arms around her waist as she could no longer touch the ground.  
“OH! Loki this is Yuuri” she giggled happily waving one hand to the young man she had been conversing with.  
The young man waved at us as a taller silvered haired man came up behind him.  
“Yuuri? How much have you had to drink?” the silver haired man asked.  
“VICTOR!” the younger man shouted, throwing his arms around the silver haired man much the same way Desiree had to me.  
“This is my friend Dee” he slurred “she has a hot boyfriend to” he giggled.  
“I think it best that we take them away from the alcohol” I said to the silver haired man as it seemed that he was in a similar position at myself.  
“I think that would be best” he agreed “say goodbye to your friend Yuuri”  
Yuuri and Desiree waved at each other as we left the bar.  
“Desiree” I said “ do you think you can walk?” she just shook her head a little, nuzzling into my neck and seeming to fall asleep. It seem much easier to just let her sleep so i picked her up and carried to back the apartment.  
As we were walking back a group of men came out of an ally. “What foolish humans” I muttered.  
“Good evening” one of the men said in a mocking tone “and what do we have here?” for some reason as the man looked at Desiree a strong desire to rip him apart came over me.  
“Leave” I seethed “or you will not see the light of day” I couldn’t figure out why I felt so protective of this human but I was not going to let some insignificant human touch her. For a moment he looked as if he would heed my warning but then his men came up to make a circle around me.  
“We just want to borrow your little lady friend for the night” the men said seeming to be bolstered by his minions.  
“You will not touch her” I shifted Desiree in my grasped so that one of my arms was free, a dagger already in my hand.   
Desiree chose this moment to stir “What's going on?” she asked, sleep making her voice ruff.  
“Well good morning beautiful” the human mocked, making the anger in me rise.  
It seemed that the Desiree was now sober enough to make sense of the situation “Loki, What is going on?” her grip on me tightened as she spoke, the fear apparent in her voice.  
“Just some stupid humans” I spat, my arm tightening around her waist. It seemed that the appearance of my dagger did not deterred them as all they did was pull out guns. I had no doubt that I could beat these humans with ease but what worried me was Desiree, could I take them out fast enough that she wouldn’t be touched?  
The humans laughed “what we are going to do is turn your boyfriend into ribbons” the leader said.  
At the man’s words Desiree turned in my arms “like hell you are!” so spoke with such ferocity that I almost didn’t notice that she had started to glow.   
“какого черта” the man gasped, backing away as Desiree’s glow grow brighter.  
“You think that I would let you filthy pigs touch him!” she shouted, the light around her growing bright as tendrils of energy whipped out toward the men. They seemed to have some sense of self preservation because they took one look at her and ran.  
“That's right run you….piigggssss” Desiree began to fall as she spoke, the light that had a moment ago radiated from her gone.  
I caught her before she hit the grown “ Desiree? Desiree?!” I said, shaking her gently.  
“Loki?” she asked, opening her eyes and blinking up at me as if I was hard to see “Why are you so blurry and why does my head hurt?” it seemed that she was still drunker than I had thought and had forgotten what had just occurred.  
As I picked her up she began to giggle “you're so pretty” she said putting her head on my shoulder “much prettier than Thor” she nuzzled my neck again and for some reason her praise made me happy. But I couldn’t dwell on that, we had bigger issues like what in the nine realms just happened! What was that light because if I didn't know better I would have thought it magic. But it couldn’t have been, could it?  
It was late when we reached the apartment. I placed Desiree on the couch, consequently the only piece of furniture other than the window seat.   
“What a curious little thing you are” I muttered as I took up position at the window and watched as she slept “curious indeed.”

*************************************************************************************************************  
When I woke up my head felt like all holy hell.   
“JESUS!” I muttered “What the hell did I drink last night?!”  
“Vodka, a great deal of it” I jumped at the voice, whipping my head around to face it and regretting it instantly. I had to close my eyes and hold my head just to keep from passing out.  
“Did I do anything stupid?” I asked him, hoping that I hadn’t done a strip teas or something equally as stupid.  
Loki just shrugged “you made a friend and them proceed to debate who had the” Loki paused for a moment “I believe the phrase you used was hottest boyfriend”.  
“Oh dear lord!” I put my head down “and who was I claiming was my boyfriend?”  
At this Loki started smirking “I was” the pained sound that I made only seemed to make his smirk bigger.  
“It seems I was drunker than I first thought” I rubbed my face hoping that would help my hangover.  
“You are rather clingy when intoxicated” I could hear the laugh in his voice.  
“Oh my god” I groaned “What did I do?”   
Loki was enjoying my suffering “you decided that the best place to sleep was in my arms” he actually laughed now which almost made the embarrassment worth it “you throw your arms around my neck and fell asleep and I had to carry you back.   
I couldn’t take it, I buried my face back into the couch cushion “just kill me now” I groaned again.  
“Do you have magic?” Loki’s question caught me off guard and I looked up at him. Loki was staring at me curiously, those impossibly long legs crossed making him look like the world's sexiest supermodel.   
“What?” I asked genuinely confused.  
“Do you have Magic?” he asked again “because I did not think your kind possessed such gifts but what I saw last night would prove otherwise”  
“I have honestly no idea what you are talking about” I shock my head “what happened last night?” I asked.  
“You glowed” he said simply.  
“I what?” I was hoping that my hangover had damaged my hearing because he did not just tell me that I glowed right?  
“Last night, when I was bringing you back we ran into some human scum” he shrugged “I could have dispatched them easily but then you got very angry and then you seemed to be surrounded by energy making you glow.”   
By time he finished my mouth just about hit the floor “I don’t remember any of that?!”   
Loki just nodded as if he already knew this “I had suspected.”  
“What does it mean?” I asked quietly not really expecting an answer.  
“I don’t know but all we do now is see if we can find out what it is” he said, standing up “but not yet, first you must rest” he only had to take two steps to stand in front of me “I’m sure that between the drink and whatever happened after you are exhausted.”  
I nodded my head, I was exhausted. Whatever I had done plus the vodka on top had wiped the floor with me “sounds good, I feel like I’ve been put through the blender” I laid back down as Loki took up his spot at the window again “It hurts all over” I muttered closing me eyes. The last thing I remember was the sound of Loki humming quietly. 

*************************************************************************************************************

We had spent the next 4 days in Russia before Loki had announced that I was well enough to travel. I had been surprised at how down right sweet he had been about everything. I had slept the whole day after my little vodka adventure and the next day when I had told him I was better he just smiled and said “not yet little one, not yet” and then we would be off to another restaurant or museum. If I didn’t know better I would have said he was trying to woo me with all the little smiles and small touches whenever I got excited about what he was showing me. I didn’t mind, I knew I should have but I didn’t. Whenever he took my hand or brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear he left a tingling that felt very much like the kind his magic caused. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, maybe I wanted him to woo me. On the 4th day Loki had taken me to lunch at a nice, quiet little place.  
“We will be leaving today” he said, after we had finished lunch.  
“Oh? Where are we going?” I asked, surprisingly happy about getting out of here.  
“There is a place I know where we might get some answers” he looked at me with a small smile.  
“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this place?” I raised my eyebrow as Loki chuckled.  
“I’m afraid, little one, that neither of us are going to like it” he said, taking my hand and leading me out into the back alley.  
Once we were out of site, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me as I did the same.  
“Loki?” I half whispered as we stood there wrapped around each other “are we going to go?” I wasn’t really upset about it as I stared at Loki, him nodding. As the magic began to swirl around us I closed my eyes and pressed my face against Loki’s chest letting the tingling washover me.   
This time I didn’t pass out or fall over. When the tingling stopped I opened my eyes to see the the magic fading I saw the the most amazing waterfall.  
I looked back at Loki realizing that we still stood there, chests pressed together, the look on Loki’s face made my chest squeeze.   
“Well shit” I thought to myself “I think I have a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Russian so I apologize if this is super wrong. I used google translate.  
> Kакого черта = What the hell
> 
> Thanks again for any and all Kudos and comments!!


	3. The Creepy Ass Library And The Thing That Lives There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being kind of short. I promise the next one will be longer and will be posted soon. I'm just trying to work out some kinks;) lol. Please comment and Kudo! Thank you all for reading!!!!

Loki Looked at me, searching my face “Who are you? I just don’t understand” he said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“When we touch I can feel the magic in you but that should be impossible and yet it’s there” he brushed the back of his fingers across my cheek, the tingling following his touch.  
“I don’t know but I can feel it too, the tingling wherever you touch me” It was hard to breath with him so near.  
“That’s why I brought you here” he dropped his hand from my face to take my hand “there is an old library here were I think we might be able to find the answers to our questions.”  
I followed Loki the god of mischief into the forest, I didn't understand how he got that title considering he was the sweetest, kindest, most caring person I had ever meet minus the whole kidnapping part.  
We walked and walked and finally after what felt like hours we can to an ancient looking building. Loki placed his left hand, his right hand taking mine, onto the door and it opened.  
“Is this it?” I asked nervously, placing my other hand on Loki’s arm and drawing closer to him. This place felt dangerous “this place is dangerous Loki” I said quietly.  
“How do you know that?” he asked as he lifted his hands and torches along the walls burst into flames.  
“I get feelings, always have, I don’t know why but they're always right” I said as we walked deeper into the library, I stayed as close to Loki as possible and he didn’t seem to mind as his hand tightened around my own.  
“We're here” he said as we came to a stop, this place smelled of death.  
“Who goes those” rasped a voice from the darkness, making me jump and hide behind Loki as much as I could while still being able to see. I wasn’t a wimp but whatever lived here was old and dangerous and that scared the hell out of me.  
“Ancient one, I am Loki of Asgard and I have come to seek your wisdom” Loki spoke to the thing sitting in the darkness.  
‘Hahaha” the voice cackled “you have come about the girl.”  
Loki visibly bristled but never lost his composer “She is human and yet magic runs through her veins”  
“She is only half Human” the voice paused as if to let this information sink in “some years ago two beings came to this world, ancient beings older even than Asgard” he cackled again “brothers each loving a human women each having to leave, each finding that the women they loved had meet death before they could return. One child was lost the other was stolen. You are the lost one. Now go!” the voice boomed. The “Ancient One” seemed to be done with us.  
“I thank you for your wisdom” Loki gave a slight bow, turned and putting his arm around my waist marched us out of the library.

 

When we were finally back out into the sun I realized that we were still in the Library. This section looked like a villa that the forest had taken claim of. Loki lead me over to a fountain that by some miracle or magic was still running.  
We sat on the benches built around it, neither of us were spoke for sometime.  
Finally Loki turned to me “you are only half human. That’s why you have magic”  
For some reason the magic wasn't the part that I was focusing on at the moment “she did want me” I said, more to myself then to Loki.  
“What? I don’t understand?” he seemed confused.  
“She did want me! She did want me!” I said over and over tears spilling down my face.  
Loki placed his hands on my face wiping the tears away with his thumbs “what’s wrong I don’t understand” he said.  
The genuine distress that I saw on his face was the only reason I was able to get a hold of myself somewhat.  
“My mom, the mom I have now she isn’t my real mom” I paused for a second placing my hands on top of his and moving both are hands to my lap “she told me that she found me but I never was able to get her to tell me anything else” when I finished I looked at Loki “But my real mom did want me” I smiled.  
Loki stared at me I started to apologize for saying something so weird but before any words could come out he brought my hands to his lips and kissed the backs of my knuckles.  
“What?” I started to ask but he cut me off.  
“You are beautiful” he whispered to my hands.  
“Loki” I whispered but Loki wasn’t done yet.  
“You have been through the same pain as I and yet you are a shining light in the darkness. I can’t take my eyes from of you. From the moment we first meet I knew you were different”  
“I don’t understand what you are saying” my voice was little more the a whisper.  
“In the beginning my intention was to merely use you as bait to get my brother and his team here but now” Loki paused to take a shaky breath “now I’m not going to give you up without a fight” he looked into my eyes and I felt a longing there that I had never known. Longed for that’s what my name meant “Desiree” Loki whispered inching closer “please stay with me. I need you.”  
“I’ll stay” I leaned forward until are our lips were just a hair's breadth away “if you really need me I’ll stay.”  
That’s when it happened. Loki closed that last bit of distance and are lips met. His lips were soft and warm, the tingling was like lighting but soft. Loki kissed me sweetly and I parted my lips welcoming him. I wanted to taste him and he was amazing. Like snow and mint and power. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me onto his lap deepening our kiss. Finally we draw back both of us out of breath.  
He placed his hand on my face, the other still firmly wrapped around my waist. I leaned into his hand kissing his palm.  
“I think I love you” I whispered smiling up at him, even sitting on his lap I had to tilt my face up to look him in the face.  
Loki smiled down at me, a real smile that reached his eyes “Think?” he asked teasingly.  
“Well you see this is the first time I have even been in love” I said smiling back.  
Loki kissed the tip of my nose “I love you” he told me and good lord if that didn’t make me cry.

*************************************************************************************************************  
Loki transported us to a villa on the coast of southern Italy. It was a beautiful house, all the flowers were in bloom, the sun was shining and I was in love. We walked into the house hand in hand, I wasn’t really sure what we were going to do but I trusted Loki with whatever plan he had.  
“What do we do now?” I asked “I mean is Thor still coming after us?” I was nervous about what might happen if Thor and Loki went head to head.  
Loki took a deep breath before turning to me, placing his hand on my cheek “He is but I won’t let him take you, I won’t let his team take you from me not now when I have just found you” he kissed me sweetly.  
“I think I might have an idea about that” I said with a smile when he draw away.  
“No!” he said firmly before I even had the chance to tell him what my plan was “absolutely not!”  
“But you don’t even know what my plan is” I said, sticking my lip out at him. Loki just shook his head with a rueful smile.  
“I can imagine what you have come up with and I will absolutely not leave you here alone to talk to then” Loki said as he released his hold on me to throw his coat on the couch. I couldn’t help my mouth falling open when I saw him in just his dark green, well fitted, shirt. “God bless whoever invented form fitting clothes because damn was my man fine. My man?” I thought to myself but I never did get to finish. I had followed Loki to the couch where he had sat down and when I was close enough he reached out and grabbed me. I couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled me me onto his lap. Loki laughed with me and it was beautiful.  
I put my head against his shoulder “Loki I know you don’t want to leave me here but I really do think it would be for the best, Thor won’t hurt me and maybe I can get him to leave us alone” I said hoping that he would see reason.  
He sighed resting his chin on the top of my head “I don’t know Desiree” he said softy.  
“You know what my name means?” I asked, Loki shifted so he could see my face “it means longed for and for the first time in my life it’s true, I’m not going to leave you forever, just long enough to get Thor to leave us alone. I just found the real meaning for my name and I am never going to leave you” I told him kissing him lightly on the lips.  
We sat there for a while longer, holding each other talking about what was going to happen. Finally Loki sighed “If your plan is to work I must leave” I didn’t want to let him go but I knew I had to. I stood with him, kissing him one last time before he disappeared into the beautiful sea of magic.  
“I guess it’s all up to me now” I said out loud.

*************************************************************************************************************  
It was another hour and a half before I heard the jet. I was laying upside down on the couch when the Avengers walked in.  
“Well it’s about time” I said still in my upside down position.  
“Oh I’m sorry I thought you are supposed to thank your rescuers” said Iron Man aka. Tony Stark who was being his usual sarcastic piece of shit self.  
“That would entail me needing saving and as you can see there is nothing I need saving from except my own boredom and now your face” Fury had hired me after he had see how a dealt with Stark. Apparently anyone who could go toe to toe with Tony was job worthy in Fury’s book.  
“Are you harmed Dee? Did Loki hurt you in anyway?” Thor asked as I came back into an upright position.  
“I’m fine Thor really Loki didn’t hurt me” quite the contrary but I wasn’t quite ready to drop that bomb.  
“Do you know what He wanted you for Miss?” Captain America, always the gentleman.  
“Well that’s kind of a long story” I said rubbing the back of my neck.  
“I like long stories” Tony chimed in.  
“Okay here goes” I shrugged and proceeded to tell the whole “Cough” edited version “Cough” of the story. I mean I wasn’t going to tell Captain freaking America that I had been making out with the god of mischief haha nope not a snowball's chance in hell.  
“So you mean you are only half human and you didn’t even notice?’ Tony asked.  
“Yep it seems that whatever magic I have only reacts to other people with magic and I need direct contact.”  
“And my brother just took you to discover why you had magic? For no other reason?” Thor sounded suspicious.  
“Thor I don’t know what you two have against each other but he really did help me and he was sorry for kidnapping me in the first place”  
“Oh well if he’s sorry then everything is fine” Tony was getting on my last nerve “He’s the bad guy come on!” at this I lost it. Royally and officially lost it. I got up off the couch, walked straight up to Tony and punched him in the face, thank god he wasn't wearing his helmet.  
“Crap! Shit! God your face is hard!” I sputtered clutching my hand, I was pretty sure it was broken but damn did it feel good.  
“You hit me!” Tony was shocked “She hit me” he said turning to Cap “did you see that she HIT me!”  
“I saw it” Clint chimed in from next to Thor “and I have it on tape”  
“You have got to send it to me” Natasha said from next to Steve.  
“Seriously! You're taking her side?” Tony’s face was priceless.  
“Well you were being an ass Tony” Clint said.  
“And I’m pretty sure her hand is broken now” Natasha had come over to check my hand that was now starting to swell and turn a nasty shade of purple.  
“I think we need to get you back to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Said Cap.  
“No, I need to go see my mom there are a lot of questions I need answered” I don’t know if it was because I had broken my hand on Tony’s face or that I just look desperate but Cap agreed and off we went. Hopefully to get some answers.


	4. BOOM!BOOM! MotherFudgers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! thanks for reading this far! I know it took a while but this ones longer so hope that makes up for the wait. PLEASE! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!! Kudo and Comment, I would love to know what you think.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumbler at @I-Don't-Care-Whatever-Is-Fine

I sat in the avenger's jet wondering if Loki really was following us like he had told me he would. Natasha had wrapped my hand so it was only throbbing now instead of the hot spikes of pain that were there before.  
“Thanks” I told her when she was done.  
“No problem” she looked at me for a moment, it felt like she could see right through me “there is more to this story then you're telling us isn’t there?” she asked quietly so only I could hear.  
“I don’t know what your talking about” I replied, Nat gave me a look that said she know I was lying but wasn’t going to push it. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes hoping that Loki was close, we had made a deal before we parted. Loki was not to interfere unless absolutely necessary and by absolutely necessary I meant the avenger’s dragging me off to some S.H.I.E.L.D. prison in which case I had given him my unreserved blessing to interfere.  
I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke to Clint shaking my shoulder gently, telling me we were here. Tony had parked the jet at a clearing in woods not far from my mom’s house. As we walked I came up next to Cap.  
“Cap can I ask you a favor?” I said nervously.  
“What is it?”  
“Could you make sure Tony behaves himself? I just mean um you see my mom” I took a breath to steady myself “she isn’t quite right, she has a mental disorder that has gotten pretty bad over the years so she isn’t all there anymore and she gets easily upset” I had started rambling again but luckily Cap had understood and apparently so did Nat who was standing next to him.  
“Don’t worry” Nat chimed in before Cap could say anything “I’ll make sure Tony’s on his best behavior” she winked at me just as we came to the front steps of my mom’s house.  
I took a deep breath before I walked up the stairs to knock on the door of the old colonial house.  
Liz, my mom’s live in nurse was the one who answered the door “sweetheart!” she said pulling me in for a hug. Liz had been taking care of mom for the past couple years since her condition started to get really bad.   
“Come in sweetie, come in and who are you friends?” she asked, giving the avengers a suspicious look.  
“I um I work with them” I said hoping she would let it drop and she did.  
“Well then you all better get in here” she opened the door so everyone could shuffle in.  
“Liz, is mom in her study?” I asked already heading in that direction.  
“She’s always in her study” Liz throw over her shoulder as she headed back into the kitchen.  
I walked over the the study doors, everyone at my heels, and slide the sliding doors open. The room was dim and a complete mess “mom I called softly” she was sitting at her desk and didn't look up when I called to her. I went over and placed my hand on her shoulder “mom it's me, it's Dee” I said softly, afraid of startling her. Her hand stopped and then slowly she looked up “Dee?” she paused as I nodded my head “School must have ended early” she muttered eyes glazed over. It hurt to see her so out of touch with reality but I choked back the lump in my throat I had questions I needed answered.  
“Yeah, school got out early but mom I have a question I need you to answer” at first it was like she couldn’t hear as she started scribbling away at her papers again “mom I need you to focus for a second okay?” I said again giving her shoulder another shake.This time she looked up at me “Of course sweetheart what it is?” she was having a moment of clarity, something that was getting rarer and rarer.   
“Mom, how did you find me?” that made her visibly stiffen and for a moment she was lost. Lost in the past, in her memories, in some invisible horror I couldn’t see.  
“It was horrible” She whispered “I was walking to my car and I heard a scream, she was fighting a thing, a shadow. It was huge and then I turned my car lights on and it was gone. I ran I did try to save her I did!” She was shaking my arm like she was trying to convince herself more then me “But I couldn’t the was red, so much red” she started to cry at this point “You were crying she tried to hand you to me but she was too weak” her sobs were coming harder “She told me to run so I did, I ran I was so scared. Scared the shadow would come back and you were so beautiful but they never did, they never came back” she finished, her voice little more than a whisper. Her eyes glazed over again, she turned back to her papers and was lost.   
I could feel the tears prickling at the back of my eyes but I pushed them back. I stood and kissed the top of her head “Thanks mom” I whispered and the walked out of the study closing the doors behind me.  
We sat in the living room, nobody talking.   
It was Tony who spoke first “I’m sorry about your mom” he said quietly but I know he meant it. Tony Stark was a lot of things but he wasn’t a bad person.  
“It’s ok” I said taking a deep breath “she wasn’t always this way. But what she said it makes sense with what that thing told me”  
We were all quiet for a moment.  
“That still doesn’t explain why Loki let you go so easily” said Cap  
“I think it does” everyone looked at me “He can explain but you have to promise not to arrest or kill him. You have to hear him out” I said firmly.  
“Um no, no we don’t” Tony said just as Cap agreed.  
“Wait! You are actually agreeing to this?” he said to Cap.  
“Yes I am, Thor he’s your brother have any objections?”  
“None, I think it would be wise to hear what he has to say if these shadow beast are real” Thor said crossing his arms over his chest.  
Good they all seem to be on board. I pulled the beautiful gold and green snake necklace from my pocket. Before Loki had left he had given it to me saying that if I squeezed it and pushed my thoughts into it he would hear. I wasn’t really sure how to push my thoughts into anything but I figured I’d give it a try. It must have work because a few moments later Loki was standing in the middle of my living room. Everybody but Thor seemed startled by his sudden appearance.  
Loki wasted no time. He took one look at me and my bandaged but still very swollen, purple hand walked right over and sat down taking it in his own hands.  
“What happened?” he asked his voice had a deadly chill to it.  
“Im fine” I told him trying to ease the anger I could sense just under the surface “I broke my hand punching Tony’s stupid face. It’s my own fault really” I laughed and Loki looked up, the tension in him easing a bit.  
“Brother” Thor said calmly from where he stood on the other side of the room.  
“I won’t give her to then” He said, his voice promising pain to any who dared try.  
“Loki” I said “They aren’t going to do anything” I squeezed his hand with my good one when both Thor and Loki went stiff.  
“What is it?” I asked, realizing something was wrong by the chill up my spine “what’s wrong?”  
“We have to leave” he said taking my good hand.  
“There is something evil coming” Thor answered the question I had asked Loki “Brother, I do not think you can fight these creatures on your own, let us help you” Loki looked at Thor and then at me before nodding his head in agreement.  
“Then we should head into the woods and keep whatever is coming after us away from here” I was determined to keep my mom out of this, she had been through enough already.  
“Sounds good” Cap was on his feet and leading us out the door. To say I was scared was the understatement of the millennia. I walked as fast as I could to keep up with them, Loki hadn’t let go of my hand since he had shown up and I was glad. I felt that if he did let go I was going to sink to the ground and just stay there. I wasn’t a fighter, I was a secretary. I had no experience with any of this. All the sudden a bone aching cold swept over me.  
I stopped in my tracks “they're here” everyone took up defensive positions, Thor and Loki on either side of me.  
Then they came. They were like ink seeping out of the ground and trees. They didn’t have faces just black, human like masses. The fight was like nothing I had ever seen, they could bend and shift. Nothing seemed to hurt them. Loki jumped to the side to avoid being hit. I watch like everything was in slow motion. It came up behind Loki, he didn't see it.   
“It’s going to kill him!” my brain shouted “I don’t want this! Stay away from him!” I raised my hand, it was like a switch in my brain had been flipped. My body knew what it was doing even if my brain didn’t. I saw the shadow going after Loki and I stopped it, my world went white. It was like a million volts of electricity going through me. I screamed and screamed and screamed then nothing.

*************************************************************************************************************

When I opened my eyes my head was pounding “what happened?” I asked as I looked around to find myself in the jet.  
Thor and Loki were both standing near me.  
“We're not really sure but if I had to take a guess you turned into a bomb” Clint was the first to speak.  
“It seems that you woke you magic” Loki said, looking down at me with concern.  
“Oh” it sounded small even to me “well it felt more like Clint’s version of things” I said with a laugh trying to ease the tension while I tested my hand that had been broken only a few hours before.  
“Whatever those beasts are, they are after you” Thor said matter of fact “and you don’t seem to be about to control your magic. The best option is to take you back to Asgard where you can learn to control it without fear of attack.”  
“As much as I hate to admit it, Thor is right” Loki did not look happy about having to agree “I can teach you to control your magic but it will take time, something we do not have here” I had a feeling Loki was afraid I would refuse.   
“I’ll go” when your mega hot alien boyfriend asks you to come to his home planet so he can teach you how not to blow yourself up with your own magic, you say yes.  
“Good! then it is settled” Thor smiled “Stark! land the first chance you get” he shouted to Tony, who was in the pilot's seat.  
“If you say so” Tony mumbled.

*************************************************************************************************************  
We landed a few minutes later. Standing in a field I was getting nervous. Loki bent down and spoke into my ear “don’t worry, it won’t hurt” I could feel the smile on his lips.  
“I not worried about it hurting” I said sticking out my tongue. Loki smirked and pulled me close to him, Thor coming to stand next to us.  
“Heimdall!” Thor shouted “we're ready!”  
The next thing I know we are back it that sea of magic. Except this time it was brighter, stronger then BAM! it was over. We were in a big golden room, a large man standing in the center with a sword. I tightened my grip in Loki and he laughed.  
“So you have brought her here” The man, who I assumed was Heimdall, spoke more to Thor than Loki.  
“We thought it wise considering” Heimdall nodded, agreeing with Thor’s answer.  
“I believe it best you take her to your mother” he told us as we left the golden room.  
“What!?!?” my brain screamed “you are going to meet his mom!! What if she doesn't like you?” I took a deep breath “Shut up brain I need to focus more on not becoming a walking bomb and less on if his mom likes me!” that shut me up. We walked through a magnificent palace until we came to a particular door, Thor knocked and a heard a voice say enter.  
When we walked into the room there was a women sitting on a chair by a window. When she saw us she rose with a smile and kissed Thor and Loki on the cheek.  
“Your finally back” she said turning to look at me “and who is this?”  
“Mother” Loki pulled me forward so I was standing beside him “This is Desiree, She has magic but doesn't know how to control it” this is where their mom, if I am remembering my mythology right, Frigga raised her hands to stop Loki.  
“Why don’t you start at the beginning” she said gesturing for us to sit.  
We told her the whole story, glazing over the kidnapping part which I didn’t mind, and just as Loki finished I chimed in “and now I am a walking bomb”  
She looked at the three of us seriously “I see now why you brought her here.”  
“Let me teach her mother?” Loki asked and Frigga laughed.  
“Of course and I will help as well if you’d like” she said smiling at me.  
“It would be an honor” I smiled back, I figure being polite couldn’t hurt.  
“Now I am sure you are exhausted” she looked at Loki “why don’t to take her to rest”  
I must have been hallucinating because I could swear Loki blushed “of course” he rose taking my hand and bringing me up with him. We said our goodbyes and Loki led me out and down the hall to another room. It was beautiful, all dark blues and silver. I let go of his hand just so I could spin around looking up at the ceiling. It looked like the entire galaxy has been painted there except that it was moving.  
I heard Loki laugh softly so I stopped spinning and looked at him.   
“Is this my room?” I asked smiling.  
“It is, do you like it?” he closed the distance between us and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.  
“I love it” I giggled, I grabbed onto his coat to pull him down so I could kiss him. Just as our lips meet I heard someone clear their throat. We both turned to look at the now occupied doorway.  
My cheeks must have been beet red when one of the men spoke up “if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes I wouldn’t have believed it!” he sounded part shocked and part mocking “what magic trick did you use to catch her Loki?” he asked and I could tell that it annoyed Loki by the why he stiffened under my hands.   
“How did you know that I wasn’t the one to caught him?” I asked raising one eyebrow daring them to contradict me. The blonde that had spoken put his hands in surrender.  
“It seems you have meet your match” one of his buddies laughed, smacking the blond on the back.  
“She has a sharp wit but she is still small” it was the only woman in the group that spoke this time. She obviously did not approve of me but I didn’t need her approval.  
“Brains over brawn” I replied and she glared at me just as Thor came up and announcing that that they were going to drink, shoeing them away. Loki and I were left alone once more.  
All at once it felt like I had been awake for days, dragging my feet I went to the closest chair and collapsed. “I need a nap” I was so tired my words came out slurred.  
I heard a soft chuckle before I slipped into sleep.

*************************************************************************************************************  
When Sif, Fandral and and the rest showed up Loki was not happy. They were here to mock him but when Desiree had retaliated in his defense he couldn’t help the smirk on his face. she was like a cat, small but her claws were sharp. Finally Thor had came and dragged them away. Desiree had collapsed on a chair as soon as they were out of earshot.   
“I need a nap” her words were slurred with sleep and her eyes closed as he laughed softly. She was fast asleep so he picked up her small frame and placed her on the bed making sure the seal he had placed on her magic earlier that day was still strong. Her magic had been powerful when released. He could still remember how she had looked, she had glowed with a brilliant white light. He had also heard her voice in his head, filled with power “He is mine, you will not take him from me” the voice had said and in a blinding flash the shadows were gone. The light had faded but then she had started to scream. Loki had ran to her but she had kept on screaming, when he touched her it hurt. The power was too much, her body didn’t know what to do with it all so he had sealed it. She stopped screaming when he did. Loki had carried her back to their vessel knowing that there was only one real option left. And now she was here in Asgard with him, willing to learn magic from him.  
“Goodnight my love” he whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the night.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
When I woke up, the sun on my face, it took me a moment to remember where I was. I rolled out of the bed that I couldn’t remember getting into and explored my room. It was big, more like a suite then a bedroom. On one side of the bed I found a door. I opened it slowly to find a dimly lit room on the other side. Stepping in quietly I glanced around only to have my eyes fall on a sleeping figure. Coming closer I could see that the person sleeping before me was none other than Loki. Laying on his back, face turned toward me, he breathed easy. I knelt down by the edge of the bed, asleep Loki looked younger, more at ease. I knew that it was really creepy of me to sit here on my heels watching him sleep but it was like I was hypnotized. It must have been 4 or 5 minutes before he stirred, opening his eyes groggily. The moment I stared into the emerald green eyes I knew I was in trouble. A squeak escaped my lips as a bolted for the door yanking it closed behind me. Oh boy oh boy I had just been caught being a creeper. I could feel my face turning red as I pulled my knees up to my chest in one of the chairs. Half of me wanted to disappear from embarrassment and the other half wanted to squeal with happiness. I must have sat there for a good five minutes before the door opened quietly and Loki entered still in the shirt and pants he had been sleeping in. I could see him out of the corner of my eye as he came in and leaned against the post of my bed.   
“I didn’t mean to watch you, I didn’t even know that was you room unit I saw you” I said very quietly my chin resting against my knees.  
“You could have joined me” he said a laugh in his voice.  
I turned to look at him a bit shocked “are you inviting me into your bed” Loki’s blush gave me the courage to advance. I stood up and walked over to him leaving barely an inch between us “I thought you were cute when you were asleep” I grinned at him, happy to know I was the reason his cheeks were pink.  
“I think it best if we start practicing your magic today” he spoke softly coming closer and just as our lips were about to touch the door opened. Damn! We were always getting interrupted.  
“I have brought you food my lady” giggled a the girl as she placed the tray of food on the table and left the room.  
“I guess that's our que to get going” I said smiling up at Loki.  
“Afraid so” he smiled back and after brushing the back of his fingers across my cheek he turned and left through the door that connected are rooms   
“I have a feeling I am going to enjoy teasing him” I giggled to myself as I got ready for whatever the day had to throw at me.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
When I had opened my eyes the first thing I saw was her face. The gold glinting in her blue-green eyes. For a moment I thought I was dreaming until she squeaked and ran from my room. I layed there for a minute wishing that I had grabbed her and pulled her into bed with me. I still couldn’t understand why I was so attracted to her. Yes she was beautiful and it was true that she treated me different, like she actually cared what I thought and felt. But it was more than that. There was a pull in my chest whenever she was near. Like the pull of the tides. I wanted to be near her, touch her, feel her skin against mine. I wanted her, I loved her. It was still a shock to realize that I was in love.There has to be more to it, I will need to speak to mother about it but for now I am just going to enjoy it. I rolled out of bed, ready to enjoy every moment. 

*************************************************************************************************************  
An hour later Loki and I were standing in a practice yard. Thor and his group of cronies were leaning against the far wall watching us.  
“You know I have never been every good in front of an audience” I told Loki.  
“Don’t think about them focus on your magic, now I am going to release the seal are you ready?” he asked me calmly. I nodded, when Loki raised his hand to release the seal I could hear laughter coming from the far wall. I tried to focus but as soon as the the seal was gone I screamed. The pain was overwhelming, like every molecule in my body was on fire. I fell to the ground curling into a ball still screaming until Loki was able to put the seal back and the magic faded.  
Loki ran to me, Thor just behind him.  
“I’m sorry” he said, helping me to sit up “I didn’t realize that it would hurt you so much”  
Through shaky breath I laughed “I think we might need to go slower” I said resting my head against his chest trying to get my breathing back to a normal pace. When I looked up Thor’s crew was still standing against the wall but they no longer wore mocking looks.  
“Let’s try this again” I said letting Loki help me to my feet “but slowly this time ok?” Loki nodded.  
We spent hours working, the pain didn’t get any better. Finally, laying on my back breathing heavy I told Loki that I was done for the day. At first the pain had faded with the magic but now it hurt to even breath.  
“Are you alright” he came over and knelt down at my side.  
“I would love to say yes but no not really” I groaned as I sat up, every muscle shouting in protest.  
“You do not look well” he said, he helped me to my feet and steadying me when I swayed.  
“I don’t feel very well” my legs had begun to shake and Loki must have noticed because one second I was standing and the next I was in Loki’s arms. He carried me, bridal style, back to my room. I would have been embarrassed if I hadn’t hurt so much but as it was I was just glad to be off my feet. Loki was warm and seemed to vibrate softly wherever we touched. It was so soothing I found myself falling asleep. Loki brought me back to my room and gently placed me on my bed.   
“Rest now” he said brushing back my hair and I drifted off to sleep dreaming of his beautiful voice and gentle touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again, at the end of another chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, life's been pretty crazy but its done and I hope Y'all like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Huzza!! first chapter down! I don't know when I'll up date because life lol. I will try and update at least once a month. This is the first work I have posted here and would adore any and all kudos and comments! Seriously, please tell me what you think! I will add to and or changing the story if I can. Right now the chapters are kind of short but I will try and make them longer in the future.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!!!


End file.
